Series 8
Series 8 of Britain's Got Talent was held in 2014, and was won by opera group Collabro. The 2012 & 2013 judging panel - consisting of Simon Cowell , Amanda Holden , Alesha Dixon and David Walliams - returned. Ant & Dec returned to host the main show, whilst Stephen Mulhern returned to host More Talent. 2014 saw the introduction of a new 'Golden Buzzer' twist, where each judge (and Ant & Dec) could press a central, golden buzzer once to send an act straight through to the live shows. The Golden Buzzer was used throughout the series. In episode 1, Amanda Holden used hers for salsa dancing duo Paddy and Nico. In episode 2, David Walliams used his for singer Christian Spridon. In episode 4, Alesha Dixon used hers for girl band REAformed. In episode 5, Simon Cowell used his for singing duo Bars and Melody. Ant & Dec used theirs for comedian Toju. In the semi-finals, Kony Puppets became the first act to receive 4 buzzes in the semi finals since Antonio Popeye in Series 5. In the final, Yanis Marshall, Arnaud and Mehdi were the first act ever to recieve a buzz in the final of Britain's Got Talent, after Simon pressed his buzzer. The other judges heavily critisicised them, however it did not prevent the group from finishing last. Semi Finals After two rounds of auditions, 45 acts made it to the semi finals Semi-Final 1 The acts were: *Countryvive (Dancers) *Mickey Dumoulin (Singer) *Lauren and Terrell (Dancers) *Henrietta (Singer) *Patsy May (Puppet) * *Christian Spridon (Singer) * * Darcy Oake and Collabro made it through to the final. However, Jon Clegg was later sent through as a wildcard. Semi Final 2 The acts were: *Mini Moves (Dancers) *Bolddog FMX Team *Ed Drewett *Jodi Bird *SweetChix *Ricky K * *Kony Puppets * James Smith and Addict Initiative made it through to the final. Semi Final 3 The acts were: *Crazy Rouge *Ellis Chick *Sam Jones *REAformed *Brian Chan *Cartel *Kitty and Rosie * * Lucy Kay and Yannis Marshall, Arnaud and Mehdi made it to the final. Semi Final 4 The acts were: *Innova Irish Dance Company *Kieran and Sarah (Singers) *Pyroterra *Toju (Comedian) *Eva Iglesias (Singer) *Allan Turner-Ward (DJ) *Light Balance (Computer Technology Group) * * Bars and Melody and Lettice Rowbotham made it through to the final. Semi Final 5 The acts were: *La Voix and the London Gay Big Band *Bailey McConnell *Kings and Queens *Peat Loaf and Elaine *Andrew Derbyshire *Jenson Zhu *Kieran Lai * * Paddy and Nico and Jack Pack made it through to the final. Semi Final Stats Top 5 acts by voting percentage #Collabro (62.3%) #Jack Pack (57%) #Bars and Melody (47.5%) #Lucy Kay (45.8%) #James Smith (41.3%) Worst 5 acts by voting percentage #Allan Turner-Ward (0.5%) #Brian Chan (0.5%) #Kony Puppets (0.5%) #Pyroterra (0.7%) #Henrietta Adewole (0.8%) Final These are the results of the Final: *11th: Yanis Marshall, Arnaud and Mehdi *10th: The Addict Initiative *9th: Paddy and Nico *8th: Lettice Rowbotham *7th: Jon Clegg *6th: James Smith *5th: Darcy Oake *4th: Jack Pack *3rd: Bars and Melody *2nd: Lucy Kay *1st: Collabro Category:Series